DEPRIVATION! An L Oneshot
by sacrificing-sporks
Summary: What happens when you take a man who's addiction is sweets...and throw in a girl with a plan? Poor L...after a bet, he can't eat sweets for three days...what is he to do? LxOC


Deprivation

_'Okay…how the hell can he seriously eat all that junk and be almost as thin as me?' _Jerrica Sims-I mean…Rica Ayame thought, leaning back in her chair, watching the master detective scarf down his third cupcake in a matter of minutes. That's right, Rica Ayame was working under the greatest detective anyone has ever known, _L_. Rica had been working under this candy loving man for the past few months…and the only real thing that she had seen him do that was noteworthy…eat an entire cake by himself in a matter of ten minutes. Rica sighed as L went to take another cupcake and he paused, looking over at her. "Rica? What is it?" He asked, his hand inching its way to the frosting of justice. Rica shook her head, "L…You should really watch what you eat. You're going to get fat one day and then I'm going to have to listen to all of your complaining." She said, crossing her arms.

L shrugged as he captured the cupcake in his hands, sealing its fate. "I work my brain muscles and that is what burns off the fat." He said, slowly taking the outer wrapping off said sweet. As he bit into the cupcake a plan was formulating in Rica's head. "Say…L?" She asked, standing up and walking over to the sweet toothed detective. He looked up at her, the cupcake now gone…the poor thing never had a chance. "What is it Rica?" He asked, licking his fingers, removing all traces of the sweet. Rica smirked a bit and crossed her arms. "I want to make a bet with you…since you are the best at all that you do. I'm sure you can pull it off." She said, L's ears perking up with interest. "Well…it would depend on the bet…now wouldn't it?"He said, dropping sugar cubes into his coffee…and stirring the coffee, _into_ the sugar.

"I bet you can't make it three days without sweets. Of any kind, anything with sugar." She said, grinning like a mad man. L blinked a few times and looked over at the black haired beauty that stood before him. "Say…what?" He asked, shaking his head, unsure if he heard right. "I bet that you can't go three days without any form of sweets. If you win…I'll buy you or give you whatever you want…but if you lose…I'm taking all the sweets for myself." She said, the grin still spread across her face. L looked down, he had every confidence in himself. But what would…_could_ he gain from this little adventure? He knew he could make it…but what should he ask for…? Hm…this was a toughie.

L looked up at her, his eyes full of wonder. "So, if I win…I can ask for your real name, yes?" He asked, biting down on his right thumb gently. Rica paused, that's right. L didn't know her real name…and she didn't know his. She went by the alias of Rica Ayame…though her real name was Jerrica Sims. When she decided that she wanted to become a detective and work under L, she decided that it was best if she were to adapt an alias, thus Rica was born. A slight frown appeared on her face and she bit down on her lower lip gently, "I-I guess. If that's what you really want. But if I win, you're telling me your real name." She said, scrunching her eyebrows together slightly. Rica saw L falter a bit, for obvious reasons. He'd never told his real name to anyone…only Watari knew his real name…the two of them had been together since before Rica came into the picture. They worked together all the time. "Agreed." Finally came out of L and he slowly stuck his hand out to shake on it. Rica smiled and took his hand, shaking it, her attention shifting to where Watari was standing. "You heard the man. All of the sweets. Gone. Anything with sugar in it…gone." She said, letting go of L's hand, watching as all of the sweets were disposed of.

_Man…these next three days are going to be hell._

"Okay…okay…Rica I'll tell you my name…J-Just, please give me some of my sweets. I need the sugar." L said, twitching a bit. Rica blinked and crossed her arms, "L…It's been three hours. Suck it up. You can't end the bet already. You have to wait at least one day…deal." She said, laughing a bit to herself. Man, this was one easy bet to win.

---DAY 1---

After the incident three hours into the bet, L…kept on with the bet. Though there was an occasional moment where he wished that he hadn't taken her bet. But! He could do this! There was no way that L was going to lose…he never lost at anything! He inhaled deeply, motioning Watari to bring him something to eat, just hoping he might have forgotten about the bet. Much to his dismay, Watari brought over a plate with meat on it. Yes, you heard me right, Meat. Needless to say, L didn't finish his food, he ate the corn and potatoes…but the meat…he took one bite and then he was done. Rica shook her head again as Watari carried the unfinished food away, what a waste. _'Just seeing the way he's reacting after one day…I bet tomorrow he's going to be antisocial…geez. This may be a bit too much to ask of him.'_ She thought, sighing and heading off to her room, eager for sleep.

---DAY 2---

Well, just as Watari had expected, L tried to sneak into the kitchen and look for any sweets that were lingering around. Of course, Watari had done his job and all of the sweets were removed, and the cabinets, cupboards and the fridge were all locked up. The only two who had the key to them was Rica and Watari. When Rica woke up, she showered and headed out to the room where L always was. Only to see him, hunched over, still in his normal chair and sitting position…but gloom radiated around him. She could tell that he was agitated…and thought it was best to keep her distance for a while. After all it was her fault that he was in the state that he was in. The only thing that got her was, L could call this thing off anytime he wanted to. Unless his pride was getting in the way…yah, that was probably it. Still, Rica felt bad…it was almost like she was torturing him. She sighed and walked up to him, tapping his shoulder. "Hey…L…? Uhm, I was thinking…why don't you just stop. I don't need to know your name that badly." She said, looking away. L looked up at her quickly, a grin across his face. "It's alright. I'm going to win this bet. Don't worry about it Rica." He said, causing her to look at him. A small blush creeped its way across her cheeks, and she turned away quickly. "Alright! Just don't blame me!" She said, quickly walking off. What the heck was that? She was just thinking that he was cute for his determination. Oh man…Rica was glad that in one day, all of this would be over.

---FINAL DAY: 3---

Rica woke up to the bright light coming through her blinds. Checking the clock she found out that it was already midday…and the bet ended in about twenty minutes. She had slept through most of the last day of, "torture". Rica quickly got ready and headed out to see how the sweet deprived L was this wonderful afternoon. Wait…he still hadn't eaten any…that means, she was going to lose the bet. _'Damnit…this sucks…'_ She thought, walking up to L, who was sitting in front of a computer, eyes wide. "L?" She asked, gently shaking his shoulder. He mumbled something that she couldn't understand so she knelt down to his level, leaning in slightly. "L? What was that?" She asked again, trying to look in his eyes…though she couldn't seem to find them. "Five…Four…" She heard him say. Oh, he was just counting down…great. Just have to rub it in that he was going to win. "Three…Two…" And here it comes…the big, "OMJ I DID IT" from L… "One…" He moved forward.

Rica's eyes widened, what…the hell? L had leaned forward and kissed her…like…full on kissed her. Holy. Crap. She was too shocked to do anything so as L pulled away Rica slowly lighted her fingers to her lips. "That…was worth it." She heard L say and she quickly looked up at him, only to see that he was back to his normal self. "Wh-What was that for L?" She asked, her voice shaking a bit. "Well…I've been deprived of sweets…and when I could finally get my sweets back…you were the first that I saw." He said, glancing away. Boy was that cheesy…but coming from L…Rica saw it as adorable. She blushed slightly as she leaned forward, gently kissing him again. L hesitated for a moment and then returned the gesture. As they pulled away, Rica said, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Jerrica Sims." L smiled and said, "You may not believe it…but my name's L. L Lawliet, it's nice to meet you as well. Jerrica." Jerrica giggled a bit and smiled, "We might have to deprive you of sweets again…" L shuddered at the thought. The thought of…

_Deprivation._

---End---


End file.
